Recuerdo
by YSK
Summary: Un simple hecho puede traer una vieja memoria a la mente de Ene... Una memoria de una preocupación por la cual nació su amor.


**Disclaimer****:** Ninguno de los personajes de esta historia me pertenecen son todas creaciones de Jin (Shizen no Teki-P) para la saga Kagerou Project.

Quiero decírselo...

El sol se ponía bajo tu inocente sonrisa

-Ya se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos volver a casa - dije soltando un suspiro, otro día había terminado sin ningún avance aún cuando Ayano me había reprochado por ello.  
Haruka guardó su cuaderno de dibujo en el cual estuvo trabajando todo el tiempo luego de clases mientras yo intentaba terminar mi tarea, fuimos juntos hacia la entrada en la cual también estaba nuestro sensei hablando con su hija Ayano y un poco más lejos se encontraba apoyado sobre una pared Shintaro, con el pelinegro decidimos esperarlos e irnos todos juntos ya que tomábamos la misma ruta.

-Takane, Haruka, buenas tardes- dijo Ayano con su sonrisa de siempre acomodando su bufanda roja.  
-Buenas tardes - respondimos a coro con Haruka.  
-Buenas- se dignó a decir Shintaro con su típico mal genio.  
-¿Vamos?- dijo la chica de la bufanda y comenzamos a caminar, el trayecto se trató de mis típicas discusiones con el señor mal genio mientras Ayano y Haruka se reían entre ellos diciendo que cada vez nos llevábamos mejor, seguimos así hasta que llegó el momento de separarnos, Ayano y Shintaro se despidieron ya que tomaban otro camino desde allí mientras tanto nosotros dos seguíamos en el mismo trayecto.  
-Cada vez te llevas mejor con Shintaro- dijo el castaño con una inocente sonrisa en el rostro.  
-Querrás decir cada vez peor, no lo soporto...- Suspire y mire a quien estaba a mi lado -Oye, Haruka ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
-¿Qué sucede?- respondió.  
-Hoy te vi muy concentrado en tu cuaderno de dibujos, más de lo habitual y decidí mirar un poco lo que hacías ¿Eran esos los diseños para el juego que haremos en el festival?  
-Sí, estaba terminando de darle los detalles finales a los dibujos.  
-¿Puedo verlos?  
-¡Claro!- Haruka busco en su bolso el cuaderno y me mostró los diseños los cuales eran idénticos a mí.  
-¡¿E-esa soy yo?!- pregunte con un leve sonrojo y un tono de voz nervioso.  
-Sí, es que te estuve observando y decidí dibujarte porque me pareces genial.  
Pellizque su mejilla en respuesta a su comentario, gire la hoja para seguir viendo los dibujos mientras mis mejillas se teñían de rojo. Me tope con los dibujos del personaje "Konoha" realmente este chico dibujaba como un profesional.  
-Son muy buenos, dibujas como un profesional  
-Gracias Takane, que bueno que te hayan gustado- Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara.

Una semana pasó y el Festival llegó, aunque nuestro puesto no era la gran cosas pudimos pasar el día tranquilamente. Cuando todo terminó decidimos con Haruka ir a comprar comida para festejar el éxito del puesto, luego de comer ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de regresar asi que nos quedamos en el salón, por mi parte me coloque mis auriculares mientras me recostaba en mi banco para dormir un rato, en un momento sentí una respiración cerca mío al abrir los ojos pude ver a un Haruka dormido que tenía su mano en mi cabeza y un mechón de mi pelo entre sus dedos, en ese instante me reincorporé en la silla, mi brusco movimiento al parecer lo despertó.

-Hmm... Zzz ¿Ta..kane? ¿Pasó algo?  
-N-nada.  
-Estas muy roja, ¿Te sientes bien?- dijo acercándose a mí y apoyando su frente en la mía, él estaba realmente cerca y eso me hizo poner aún más roja.  
-Hm... Fiebre no tienes.  
-T-te digo que estoy bien- y pellizque su mejilla.  
-Duele- dijo haciendo una mueca por el pellizco -He he, que bueno que estés bien- y se volvió a recostar, lo estuve mirando un rato, el sol que entraba desde la ventana hacia que su cara de dormido sea aún más tierna, pensé en cómo se sentiría tocar su pelo que parece ser muy suave y sedoso, al hacerlo confirme esa teoría, pero cuando se movió un poco aleje mi mano por reflejo, ahí me di cuenta de lo que pensaba y hacía, mi sonrojo no bajaba si no que empeoraba para relajarme decidí caminar un rato por los alrededores. Al regresar Haruka no estaba, pensé que se podía haber ido, aunque siendo él no se iría sin saludar y además su bolso seguía en la mesa, salí rápidamente del lugar para buscarlo, pero solo encontré al sensei en el pasillo cerca de la entrada.  
-Sensei, ¿Vio a Haruka?  
-Oh Takane, recién lo trasladaron al hospital porque colapso.  
-¿Colapso? ¿Cuándo? –Mi cara dibujo una mueca de preocupación.  
-Hace unos 10 minutos aproximadamente, él estaba buscándote ya que no te encontró en el salón y se desplomó cuando me habló.  
-Ya veo... -Un incómodo sentimiento apareció en mí.  
-¿Podrías hacerme un favor?  
-Sí.  
-¿Le llevarías las cosas al hospital a Haruka? Por lo que me dijeron no tienen a quién mandar para recogerlas.  
-No hay problema- Dicho esto fui hasta al salón para juntar las cosas, el sol ya se estaba poniendo así que hoy no podría visitar a Haruka pero mañana sin falta lo haría.

Al día siguiente yendo de camino al hospital vi una tienda de peluches y decidí entrar para ver si encontraba algo para comprarle a Haruka, tenía en mi mente el peso de haberme ido y no haberle avisado, él seguramente al ver mis cosas y no verme allí habrá imaginado que colapse o algo, además ya que tantas veces dijo que amaría tener un triceraptor podría aprovechar la ocasión para darle uno. Luego de la compra seguí mi camino.

Cuando llegue a la habitación del hospital estaba el sensei, le pregunte cómo se encontraba Haruka, me dijo que estaba bien y estable luego de eso se levantó y se retiró del cuarto, Haruka estaba durmiendo así que decidí no interrumpir su sueño, saque el triceraptor y lo deje sobre su cama.  
Mientras lo cuidaba apoye mi cabeza en las sábanas y me quedé dormida, cuando Haruka se movió me desperté de golpe y note que él estaba durmiendo abrazado al muñeco, me estire y espere a que despierte.

-¿Hm...?- El castaño comenzó a despertarse lentamente.  
-Haruka, ¿Cómo te sientes?  
-Mejor- sonrió mirando el peluche -¿Tú me lo trajiste?  
-Sí, quise hacerte un regalo y no se me ocurrió más que eso, p-pero si no te gusta lo p-puedes cambia- - Antes de poder terminar la frase sentí como me estaban dando un abrazo al cual correspondí inconscientemente.  
-Nunca cambiaría un regalo de Takane, me gusta mucho, gracias.  
-N-no agradezcas, n-no fue nada... Además fue mi culpa en parte, debí decirte que me iba un rato y así no preocuparte... -Desvié la vista a un costado.  
-No fue tu culpa Takane, además que me preocupe por ti es normal ya que... te amo.  
Mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar esas palabras las cuales resonaron muy fuertemente dentro mío, me sonroje completamente.  
-Y...yo...- Hubo un pequeño silencio entre nosotros, fue el tiempo en el que tomé coraje para responder a lo que Haruka había dicho -Y...yo t-también... t-te amo- No podía verlo a la cara pero seguramente habrá sonreído. Aún en ese momento no terminaba de aceptar que Haruka se me había declarado... Creía que todo era un sueño, tan así que me pellizque para saber si lo era pero dolió, supe que no era otra cosa más que la realidad aunque no lo pareciera. En ese momento las palabras sobraban ambos nos quedamos callados en el cuarto dejando que el tiempo pase mientras nos tomábamos de las manos.

Haruka estuvo una semana en el hospital, en ese tiempo iba siempre luego de clases para llevarle los apuntes, me quedaba hasta tarde charlando con él de cosas sin importancias y también observaba sus dibujos que se veían vivos y llenos de colores, se podía sentir la felicidad en ellos y eso era grandioso.

Cuando comenzó a ir de vuelta a clases por como actuábamos Ayano se dio cuenta de lo nuestro, su alegría fue muy extrema pero cuando se calmó nos regalo una cálida sonrisa y unas hermosas palabras, y bueno Shintaro solo se sorprendió y preguntó cómo una chica como yo podría salir con alguien, así que estuvimos discutiendo como siempre...  
Haruka me pidió que me quede luego de clases ya que me quería decir algo, cuando estas finalizaron me quede en el salón nerviosa por saber que era lo que me quería decir así que me atreví a preguntarle.  
-¿Que me querías decir?  
-En realidad no te quería decir algo... Quiero hacer algo que no me anime cuando estuve internado- él se acercó a mí y me dio un beso, me sonroje completamente al igual que él y nos abrazamos, podía escuchar como latía su corazón el cual estaba acelerado al igual que el mío, ese día fue inolvidable ojalá hubieran habido más días así...

**...  
****...  
****...**

_[Es muy desafortunado que tenga que decir esto, Pero el mundo va a terminar hoy]_

_Haruka..._  
Debo buscarlo, corrí con todas mis fuerzas pero al parecer... no fueron las suficientes para alcanzarte...  
Perdón...  
Te amo...

**...**  
**...**  
**...**

Y aunque haya visto como nos convertimos en lo que somos hoy, no te he olvidado, mis sentimientos son los mismos, espero que los tuyos también, cambiamos el aspecto, pero nuestras almas siguen siendo las mismas, solo tengo un deseo y es que tú, mi amado Haruka pudieras recordar todo lo que vivimos...

-Ene, ¿Estas bien?  
-¡Estoy bien! ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Porque has estado muy callada... Más de lo normal.  
-¡Está todo bien! ¡No pasa nada Amo!- di una vuelta en la pantalla y sonreí apagandola.  
-Que molesta...  
Me senté en una de las puntas de la pantalla y me puse a recordar los viejos tiempos, estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que casi salto cuando escuche su voz hablarme.  
-Ene, ¿Te sucedió algo?  
-No... ¿Pareciera que si?  
-Shintaro me dijo que estabas rara y no sé porque me sentí tan preocupado, así que te quise preguntar - Una lagrima cayo por mi cara, Konoha se asustó creyendo que me había dicho algo malo pero le dije que no pasaba nada, su preocupación me hizo recordar a la de aquella vez...

_Haruka... no... Konoha espero que puedas recordar tu pasado y puedas, aunque sea una vez, llamarme por mi nombre y yo poder hacer lo mismo...  
Esperare ese día con todo mi corazón porque yo..._

**_Te amo._**

**Nota de Autor:** ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews :I nos vemos en otro fic!


End file.
